


The Indignities of Professionalism in the Workplace

by Valonia



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valonia/pseuds/Valonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst thing about being irritated with Arthur, Eames decides, is that everyone assumes that Arthur is irritated with him, and that it's his own fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Indignities of Professionalism in the Workplace

The worst thing about being irritated with Arthur, Eames decides, is that everyone assumes that Arthur is irritated with him, and that it's his own fault.

“He's bound to warm up to you soon,” Cobb tells him. “Maybe if you insulted him less, or cut down on the pet names.” The man is positively chipper since he's been let back into the States. It's unseemly.

“I think that Arthur is just really private, you know?” Ariadne confides. “Like, he wouldn't even tell somebody that he liked them, um, as a friend, he just keeps it all to himself. Maybe he thinks you come on too strong.”

“Why are you talking to me about this,” starts Yusuf, and wanders off before Eames can respond.

Eames briefly considers calling Saito, but abandons the idea on the likelihood that Saito will tell him that he and Arthur should be young men together. He's rather tired of hearing that one.

Arthur, on the other hand, is blissfully wrapped up in blueprints and research and hasn't even noticed that Eames is pointedly not speaking to him today. He changes tactics.

“What.” says Arthur, as Eames continues to poke him in the shoulder with one of Yusuf's stirring rods.

Eames ignores him, and continues poking. Arthur calmly pulls the rod out of his grasp and returns it to Yusuf, then resumes his work.

Next, each time Arthur steps away from his desk, Eames removes something from it, and hides it. Arthur reaches for the pencil he had left by his coffee mug, now also missing, looks slightly puzzled, and pulls a pen from his jacket pocket.

After the others have left, Eames stands before Arthur, exasperated. “Oi. I'm not speaking to you.”

“You are, though,” responds Arthur, and it's all Eames can do not to scream.

“I don't want to be.”

“You... don't have to.” Arthur looks somewhat confused. “You can talk to someone else, or to no one.”

“I. Am. Irritated.” Eames spells out. “With you. And so refraining from speaking with you.”

“I see.” says Arthur. Eames gets the distinct impression that Arthur is humoring him. “How long has this been going on?”

“All day.” Eames checks his watch. “Coming on... nine hours now.”

“Really.” Arthur's eyes show a faint glimmer of amusement. “Is that a record?”

“Haven't really tried it before,” Eames admits. “'S not working terribly well this time, either.”

“I had gathered that.” Arthur smiles at him. “Are you going to tell me why you're irritated with me, or am I supposed to guess?”

“Right now I am irritated that you are attempting to pacify my real and justified anger,” Eames tells him. “On top of being irritated that you didn't notice I was irritated in the first place.”

“And the initial irritation was based on...”

“I don't remember!” Eames explodes. “The other things distracted me from it!”

“I'll... try not to do it again?” Arthur is full out laughing now, the sound bursting out as though he's trying to hide it.

“Honestly.” Eames huffs. Despite himself, he sees the humor, but he tamps it down.

“Eames,” Arthur says in a serious voice, belayed only by the smile that remains on his face. “Please tell me immediately the next time I do something that upsets you, so that I can avoid these real and painful consequences.”

“Too right.” Eames responds, and strides out of the room with dignity.


End file.
